Sette VII
by The Emptiness
Summary: Siete capitulos, Sietes historias diferentes, Siete songfics/A Maka la rutina la esta matando-literalmente- hasta que conoce a Soul un tipo muy diferente a ella el cual le enseñara que el trabajo no lo es todo...tambien hay que tener tiempo para el amor
1. Un tipo de Indulgencia

**Ea~ Ea~**

**no pude resistirme y subo esta nueva historia xd!**

**espero que les guste**

**Soul eater no pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un tipo de Indulgencia<strong>

_**Panda**_

-Maldición, Soul!-grito una rubia de unos 20 años a su arma -hasta cuando me vas a degradar de esa manera? Soy una persona y tengo sentimientos por si no lo sabias-dijo Maka mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su fino rostro

-Ya, Maka no exageres tanto...-respondió el albino mientras se tiraba en el sofá

-Que no exagere-dijo la rubia mientras su flequillo le cubría el rostro-Soy tu maldita! Novia y te besas con otra delante mío y no quieres que exagere?-grito muy exaltada la rubia-eres un hijo de puta!

-Oye! Y a ti que demonios te pasa-respondió le albino mientras se ponía de pie-te vi con Kid! O me lo vas negar-exijo saber Soul

-Eso es diferente...-respondió la técnico-el me estaba consolando después de la escenita que me diste el día de nuestro aniversario con la perra esa!

-Ya y quien me lo puede asegurar?-dijo Soul, los dos chicos no se habían fijado pero Blair entro al departamento viendo a los dos chicos pelear mientras se escondía detrás de un sillón- quien me dice que tu no me pones los cuernos con Kid o que te acuestas con el?

Una cachetada.

Una cachetada fue todo lo que se escuchó en el departamento y luego de unos segundos un portazo...

**Tu y yo amor y odio**

**Y tú me tratas de un mal modo**

**Parece que estoy en un mal sueño**

**Pero en verdad eres mi dueño**

Un chico se encontraba en una de las desérticas calles de Death City ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada y se supone que tendría que estar en su departamento durmiendo como _un niño bueno_ aunque eso ni el se lo cree...

-Soul.-sempai~ –grito una figura femenina mientras se acercaba a el

El albino no respondió solo se limito a acerca a esa chica y abrazarla dejándola notablemente sorprendida a ella, lentamente y sin pedir permiso comenzó a acercarla a una pared y ahí lograr acorralarla y comenzar a acariciar sus piernas debajo de su faldita.

-S-sempai-susurro la chica-que quiere?

-Sabes muy bien lo quiero, es que acaso no me amas?-dijo el albino mientras ponía su rostro en su cuello- es que acaso no te gustaría darme _placer..._-susurro

-S-si yo amo a Soul-sempai, pero no puedo h-hacerlo-dijo mientras escondía su ojos

El albino lanzo una carcajada mientras se soltaba de ella dejándola atónita en su lugar

-De verdad creías que te iba a pedir que te acostaras conmigo?, por favor no serias capaz de complacer a ningún hombre-dijo mientras se burlaba

-P-pero yo p-pensé que y e-el beso...-decía la chica mientras trataba de entender la situación

-Las mujeres no deberían de pensar, pequeña o al menos las de tu estilo-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

En esto la chica puso atención y se puso a llorar- y Maka-sempai?-pregunto-ella seguramente tampoco te satisface si estas buscando...

-A Maka no la metas aquí-dijo el albino mientras se enojaba-ella es mucho mejor que tu o cualquiera y si que sabe hacerme feliz...-dijo esto mientras se preparaba para irse se devolvió-ha! Y no quiero saber que le hallas hecho algo por que si no te mato, lo haz entendido?-dicho esto se fue...

**Otra vez a cocinar**

**¿Quieres un pastel o un pie****?**

**Tengo que aprender como mezclarlo con el placer**

Maka estaba recostada en su cama de espalda a la puerta con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su propia respiración, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien destruyo aquella paz.

-Que quieres?-pregunto Maka sin darse vuelta y aun con los ojos cerrados-vienes de nuevo a llamarme puta?-insistió

-Como crees?-dijo el albino mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la estrechaba contra el-si te he llamado así es por que estaba enojado, además solo lo haces conmigo no? Pero ten en cuenta algo te amo demasiado como para engañarte acostándome con otra persona o hacerte algún daño-dijo el albino mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica.

-Pues ya lo hiciste no crees?-dijo Maka mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a Soul quien tenia una sonrisa

-No te preocupes- dijo- ya me deshice de las "moscas"-dicho esto la tomo y la abrazo- pero de ti no me deshago, preciosa-la beso apasionadamente- me perdonas?

-quiero una torta- dijo-y que sea de chocolate

-Pero son como las 3 de la mañana-respondió medio fastidiado el albino

-Y que importa?-le respondió la rubia, ambos se mirar y sonrieron

**De chocolate o de limón cualquiera causa tentación**

**Muy importante el betún para el cuidado de salud**

**De nuestra salud**

-Demonios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Soul

-Vamos no le pongas tanto, es muy simple-dijo la rubia mientras mezclaba la harina con los huevos

-Claro, cuando haces día por medio un pastel-dijo sarcástico Soul-yo no se como aun no e engordado

-Creo que eso se debe a los entrenamientos que hacemos en el Shibbusen no?-dijo la rubia

El albino sonrío pervertidamente mientras miraba a Maka sin disimulo

-Y que me dices de los _ejercicios nocturnos_...-susurro sensual

-Pues si, creo que también ayudan-la rubia sonrío poniendo rojo al albino

-Maldición-dijo mientras miraba para otro lado muy avergonzado por la reacción que tuvo respecto a la sonrisa de la rubia-cuanto falta para que este listo el pastel?-pregunto

-Unos 45 minutos-respondió Maka mientras tomaba jugo

-Cool~ comeremos pastel de chocolate a las 5 de la mañana y no hemos dormido naaada-dijo mientras se burlaba

-Como si pudiéramos tal vez-dijo la técnico

-Oh, si...

**Recuerda que vivimos siempre en un infierno**

**Tu problema es la obsesión, es nuestro**

**Pecaremos contra los estándares de bello**

**Solo por un buen sazón al corazón**

-mmm...-hizo un sonido algo raro la chica a la que el albino estaba besando, a petición de ella

Pero todo acabo en cuanto por la puerta de la bodega del gimnasio entro Maka y vio al albino con ella, se separo de la chica y el estaba dispuesto a hablar con Maka pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la técnico se le fue encima mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y tocaba _ciertas partes_ del chico.

La chica miraba sorprendida ante las acciones de la técnico novia de su amor platónico y mientras que el arma novio de ella se dejaba hacer simplemente sin consideración de que había alguien ahí, cuando la niña se estaba por ir de la rabia que le dio aquellas actitudes de la pareja, Maka se detuvo y la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-No tienes nada, no entiendo como puedas estar con ella Soul-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba al chico- te aseguro que ni te haría gozar como yo lo hice anoche-dicho esto lo miro-no crees tu?

-Claro cariño, solo tu sabes como y donde me gusta- respondió el albino

-Bien –dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a la chica de un brazo empujándola a la puerta- por haber encontrado a mi novio besándose con una deformidad como tu, tendré que castigarlo, asíque ahora lárgate y no escuches mira que esto es para adultos y no para niñitas pasadas a leche-dijo cerrando la puerta

-Asíque castigado, he?-dijo burlón el novio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Si-fue lo que dijo la rubia para besarlo y caer sobre las colchonetas.

**Yo no se si aguantaremos**

**No se cuanto tiempo tenemos**

**Solo se que junto a ti estoy atado y no puedo irme lejos**

La pareja se encontraba acostada en el piso del bosque mientras les llovía en cima, nada les importaba, solo estaban ellos dos, en su mundo extraño, lleno de locura, amor, odio...todo mutuamente ya que eso sentían ambos.

Hacia tiempo que su relación se empozo a tornar tortuosa, con engaños por parte de ambos y aun así se aguantaban.

Todos les decían que hacer pero nadie se ponía en el lugar de los dos, no querían terminar, solo querían amarse de cualquier u otra manera solo amarse.

Sus amigos preocupados les decían que tomaran terapia pero ellos simplemente no querían, Spirit amenazaba a Soul y no sucedía nada, ya no lloraban y ya no les dolía nada.

-Me pregunto cuanto aguantaremos así...-susurro la rubia

-No lo se, aunque duele-respondió el albino

-Si duele, y mucho-

**Quiero ya tirar mi cruz**

**Quiero eterna juventud**

**Por lo pronto hay que ir ojeando el menú**

La rubia estaba en un balcón del Shibbusen, conversando muy animadamente con Kid sobre como estaba el embarazo de Chrona, así mucho que Maka no veía a su amiga y tampoco sabia de los bebes que estaba esperando que eran?, cuando nacían?, nada solo había estado teniendo esas constantes guerras con Soul que siempre terminaban haciendo el amor o simplemente comiendo algo, la rutina la estaba matando.

-Y Kid, cuando te casas?-pregunto la técnico mientras miraba a su amigo como se sonrojaba

-Q-que dices, Maka...-susurro el pelinegro

-Hay! Vamos ya embarazaste a Chrona, no crees que te queda solo el matrimonio?-dijo Maka

-Si, lo se...-sonrojado- pero no me preguntes eso además y tu?-pregunto

Suspiro.

-Yo nada...aun las cosas no están muy estables-dijo la rubia cansada

-eh...

Pero la rubia diviso la figura de su novio a metros de ella y en un rápido y brusco movimiento tomo a Kid de la cara y le planto un beso, dejando atónito al pelinegro.

Soul al ver esto fue rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su novia carraspeo un poco y ambos chicos se separaron.

-a! cariño yo pensé que te irías al departamento después de la reunión, no pensé que me ibas a esperar-dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía

-Como vez, te estaba buscando por que tenemos desagradables visitas-dijo el albino en un intento de serenarse, mientras veía como Kid se iba corriendo de ahí-Eres una maldita

-Yo no te reproche nada cuando te vi con esa niña en la bodega-dijo la rubia para luego irse dejando al albino solo.

**Para empezar un buen silón**

**Con mucha grasa y guarnición**

**Mesero tráigase el licor**

**Para acallar a esta voz que escucho en mi interior**

La visitas "desagradables que dijo el albino eran sus padres y su hermano Wes, quienes estaban en la entrada del departamento del chico esperando para ver si es que este se dignaba a dejarlos entrar ya que la ultima vez el menor de los Evans llego y les cerro la puerta en la cara a sus parientes.

La rubia llego a la entrada del departamento y saludo entre dientes a su "suegra" y a su suegro para luego entrar dejando la puerta abierta para el albino, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad...pero antes

-Familia mía-dijo el albino entre dientes- podrían darnos a mi y a Maka unos...20 minutos?, en la esquina venden helados muy buenos o si no en la plaza hay un carrito de títeres donde se podrían entretener...bien adiosito!-dicho estro cerro la puerta en la cara de su familia otra vez mientras empezaba a perseguir a cierta rubia que estaba en su habitación.

Maka se encontraba encerrada esperando al albino quien entro como un rayo por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso mientras miraba hambrientamente a cierta rubia quien tomo como arma un cojín y se encontraba arriba de la cama en una pose de ataque felino.

-Que quieres?-exigió saber la rubia mientras a Soul lo amenazaba con la mirada

-Mira no se como llegamos a esto, pero me gusta-dijo acercándose mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y de paso la polera-solo se que nos quedan unos quince minutos antes de que vuelva abrir aquella puerta y de paso eliminar los días en que podamos estar _juntos-_

-así que es eso-dijo la rubia sensualmente- y que me darás a cambio?-pregunto mientras se bajaba e la cama

-no se...lo que quieres _my love-_susurro el albino.

**Recuerda que vivimos siempre en un infierno**

**Tu problema es la obsesión, es nuestro**

**Pecaremos contra los estándares de bello**

**Solo por un buen sazón al corazón**

La rubia corría por los pasillos del Shibusen, buscando a su arma quien dejo la casa hacia dos semanas por el colapso de todo, ambos decidieron que estaba bien eso auque les doliera ambos.

Cero los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente, volvió a retomar su recorrido hasta que lo vio, la puerta semi-abierta lo mostraba a el y a su figura, se notaba lo triste que estaba, se armo de valor y entro el aun no notaba su presencia por que estaba abstraído viendo una foto en donde salían los dos abrazados, felices...

-Soul-el albino se volteo y vio a la chica en la puerta

-Maka...-susurro

No había nadie, ninguno de los dos se engaño con alguien en las dos semanas que estuvieron separados nada, solo se extrañaron mutuamente.

-Que haces aquí? Maka-dijo el albino mientras se acercaba a la chica-yo pensé que-

-Estoy embarazada-lo soltó la rubia a si sin mas como era su carácter

El albino no entendió bien por lo que se atrevió a preguntar

-Que?

-Que estoy embarazada y un hijo no se puede quedar sin su padre, no crees Soul?

-Es mío-ratifico el albino

-Tuyo obviamente-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama

Y solo una respuesta obtuvo de la boca del albino a quien no se le vino otra cosa a la cabeza más que decir...

-Cool~

-Idiota!-le reprocho la rubia- no estamos casados! Y estoy embarazada

-Y que tiene solo se invirtieron los papeles-dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la rubia- Ahora serás Maka Evans...

La rubia quedo meditando para luego sonreír

-Maka Evans, suena cool no?-dijo

-Si...muy cool...

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rewievs?<em>  
><strong>


	2. ¡Soy un ganador!

**Hi!**

**aqui dejando conti a esto, antes de que ya no pueda dejarla :3**

**Alexiel (meister-sama!) Evans: Telo juro que tratare de actualizar las demas historias...es que la inspiracion no a venido muy seguido por aqui! xd**

**Mumi-chian~: que bueno que te gusto n/n...Soul te manda un beso _ **

**Mitsuki-chian~:cool! 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Soy un ganador!<strong>

_**Panda**_

Los rayos del sol me pegaban en los ojos, era día domingo, el día perfecto para flojear como siempre lo he hecho, al lado de mi Makita~. Abrí un ojo y vi a mí compañera durmiendo con un bebe, se veía tan adorable, con su pelo desordenado, su cara apacible, y mis brazos abrasándola...realmente esto es muy cool.

Tome uno de sus mechones y empecé a jugar con ellos, primero lo enredaba en mi dedo esperando que se ondulara aun mas de lo que estaba aunque después de un rato me aburrí ya que no lograba hacerlo y me concentre en otro mechón que colgaba casi al lado mío, con este me dio la histeria y empecé a enredárselo ¡pero tampoco funcionaba!

Suspire.

Ya no tenía sueño, pero me daba mucha flojera poner los pies fuera de la cama, además es verano y el calor es insoportable por acá haciendo peor la acción mañanera de todos los días: levantarse.

**No seas hostil soy modelo a seguir**

**ya estaré viejo sigo siendo aprendiz**

**esta es mi manera para mantenerme sano y realmente feliz**

**una vida sin estrés un mundo así mejor**

**no soy un redentor tampoco el peor**

**me llamas vividor no cambiara mi humor**

**sabes prometí jamás cambiarme de carril**

**pues yo me considero todo un ganador.**

Puse sobre las desnudas piernas de Maka mi pierna, fue chistoso en cierta manera por se enojo, hasta en sueños me hace morisquetas. Pero bah! Esto es mejor que la tele.

Me acerque al rostro de mi pequeña y vi pequeñas gotas de sudor, mirando mi propia frente me di cuenta de que yo también estaba en la mismas condiciones, cual será la temperatura?, en la entrada hay un termómetro pero tendría que pararme y no estoy para eso.

Me di la vuelta y vi la hora _10:17_, es temprano, ¡porque demonios desperté a esta hora!, debería de estar durmiendo como lo esta haciendo Maka, pero no maldito sol me tuviste que despertar.

Puse mi cabeza entre el cuello y los hombros desnudos de mi chica mientras esperaba que el sol no me molestara más, pero el calor no me dejaba dormir, me empecé a desesperar y a darme vuelta y vuelta pero nada el sueño no venia a mi, ¿Morfeo es que acaso ahora me odias?.

**No hay ansiedad yo me siento audaz**

**este deleite es pura realidad**

**la gente como yo no nos cautiva mucho la revolución**

**me conformo con mirarlo en la televisión**

**así consigo amor y me siento mejor**

**me llamas vividor no cambiara mi humor**

**sabes prometí jamás cambiarme de carril**

**pues yo me considero todo un ganador.**

Sentí el timbre de la casa, o si ahora con Maka tenemos una linda y grande casa que es nuestra!, lo mejor, pero aun así el timbre no cesaba, mire la puerta de _nuestra_ habitación que estaba abierta y le mande miradas para que ella se moviera y mandara a volar a quien demonios sea que este molestando...

-Mmmm...Soul..-susurro Maka despertando-por que no vas a ver quien es...-me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se volteaba mostrándome su espalda descubierta

-No quiero, me da flojera-dije para voltear a la espalda de Maka y subir la mirada -Maka, puedes abrir la ventana?-pregunte

-Me da flojera Soul, ten compasión de mí...anoche me agotaste mucho-suspiro Maka mientras ponía sus manos debajo de su almohada y la mía.

Resople y me erguí levente para alcanzar la cerradura de la ventana, la abrí y empezó a entrar un aire caliente y que me tenia arto, me tire de nuevo a la cama y seguía oyendo los timbrazos pero ahora se le habían sumado patadas y puñetazos.

-Shhhh...y a que hora se largaran-ironice

-No lo se, es mejor que vallas a ver-respondió Maka mientras se erguía y se sujetaba de sus brazos doblados produciendo que la sabana bajara hasta su cadera, y me miraba.

-No, no quiero ir-dije mientras ponía un brazo izquierdo en mi ojo izquierdo y Maka suspiraba bajando la cabeza.

-Soul!-se escucho de afuera-a que hora te dignaras a abrirnos?-preguntaron

Al escuchar eso me senté en la cama asustado y miraba a Maka quien tenia la misma cara que yo-_No puede ser!_-gemí patéticamente, mi Domingo se a arruinado.

**A la gente como yo no nos cautiva mucho la revolución**

**me conformo con mirarlo en la televisión**

**así**** consigo amor y me siento mejor**

**me llamas vividor no cambiara mi humor**

-Son tus padres-sentencio Maka mientras trababa de buscar su ropa en la pieza

-Y los tuyos-le dije para luego imitar la misma acción de mi novia y _casi _esposa

Y es que existe una razón como para que estemos tan desesperados hasta tal punto, con Maka veníamos saliendo ya hace unos, bueno años y nos comprometimos, hasta ahí todo bien pero resulto ser que el día de la celebración de nuestro compromiso nos prohibieron todas _incursiones prenupciales_, ósea nada de nada, y nosotros cumplimos, bueno no tanto, pero que conste tratamos aunque no resulto.

El problema es que si nos encuentran así adiós al matrimonio y para ser sincero llevo meses esperando por ello y no por una metida de pata se van joder todo los planes que tenemos, mas los preparativos de la boda, no señor, solo era una regla, una jodida regla que hay que seguir simplemente...esperen de acá cuando yo cumplo reglas? Y más si son impuestas por el pervertido padre de Maka y mis concebidotes?, por que ellos ni parecen mis padres. Sonreí

-Makita~...-susurre

**S****abes prometí jamás cambiarme de carril**

**yo me prometí evitar el ser sutil**

**yo te prometí que yo podía hacerte feliz**

**pues yo me considero todo un ganador**

-Q-que pasa Soul?-me pregunto nerviosa por la insistencia de las personas afuera

-No busques tu ropa-le dije-no la necesitas-la tome por si desnuda cintura y la tire a la cama abrazándola posesivamente y sin dejarle escapatoria alguna-vamos a divertirnos hoy -le dije mientras imaginaba como iban a reaccionar los seres de halla afuera.

-Soul si nos pillan...-la interrumpí besándola apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente provocándole gemidos-S-soul...detente

La bese otra vez, oh si ahora entren papitos corazones y vean lo que hacemos con Maka cando ustedes no están, cuando no nos vigilan lo pasamos de lo mas grande y es lo mejor, se los aseguro.

Sentí como la puerta se abría, seguramente Spirit recordó el par de llaves que me robo el otro día cuando me inyecto un calmante, mientras estaba en el baño.

Los pasos se acercaban y los gemidos de Maka y los gruñidos placer míos no cesaban iban en aumento...

-Soul!, Maka!-escuche como _esas_ personas gritaban

**Sabes prometí jamás cambiarme de carril**

**yo me prometí evitar el ser sutil**

**yo te prometí que yo podía hacerte feliz**

**pues yo me considero todo un ganador**

Sonreí burlonamente ante la imagen delante de mis ojos y es que como no hacerlo!, Maka toda roja mirando a sus padres y a los míos mientras trataba de esconder su desnudez y digo "trataba" por que yo no la dejaba. Y nuestros progenitores nos mandaban miradas de enojo y frustración.

Yo no hice nada y tampoco deje que mi futura esposa lo hiciera, la tome de la muñeca y la empuje hacia mí tomándola por la cintura ante la atenta mirada de todos y nos tape la sabana, dejándolos a todos con una cara de confusión.

-Y bien-les reproche- que esperan para largarse o es que acaso quieren ver como hacemos el amor con Maka?-pregunte y el resultado fue que todos se fueron yendo sin decir nada -Ha!-dije- y por favor cuando salgan dejen con llave ya que con Maka estaremos muy ocupados el resto del día-les dije burlón.

_Oh! Si...a Soul Evans no se le obliga a nada..._

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>  
><strong>


	3. Agradable Locura temporal

**Hi!~**

**Despues de años sin subir una conti de esta historia...aqui esta!**

**_Yu-Chan:_** a Soul no le importa nada con tal de ser el ams cool~ auqneu ponga en verguenza a Maka

**_Kaoru-chan:_**Grcias `por tu review...la verdad verdadera es que no se que poner :3

_**Liz-chan:**_ufffffff...cuanto que no sabia de ti en relidad :B...psss gracias por pasarte y seee queda para la imaginacion...pervertidamente

**_Meister-sama!:_**Te entiendo!~ en estos momneto muero de sueño D:

_**Night-chan:**_ yo le hubiera pegado en todo caso...

**Bien sin mas Soul eater no me pertenc**e

* * *

><p><strong>Agradable locura temporal<strong>

_**Panda**_

La alarma estridente de mi celular despertó dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo

y –maldito- día laboral, me removí de un lado para el otro tratando de ignorar la melodía, pero de un momento a otro el sonido cambio haciéndome dar cuenta de que me estaban llamando, lo coji esperando que fuera una de esas mujeres jóvenes que te llaman todos lo días por un nuevo plan de la empresa del celular para gritarle que se fuera a joderle la mañana a otro por que la mía ya estaba hace mucho tiempo que estaba mal, pero no, era una vocecita suave de una niña pequeña,- _¿Esta Alice?-_ Pregunto la niñita -_no, solo esta el conejo blanco-_nótese sarcasmo-_ el sombrero loco y la reina blanca-_le dije y corte.

Suspire agotada mientras mi vista se dirigía a la ventana por la cual entraba un sol mañanero y luego a mi alrededor, mi ropa esparcida por ahí, los libros con las pruebas, trabajos de mis alumnos y mi notebook...todo tirado en medio de la cama, mi escritorio y el piso.

-Esto no esta bien...-murmure para luego poner de pie e irme a la ducha.

**Eres densa, estas de muy mal humor huooo**

**te haces cosas que no entiendo houu hooo**

**Tienes que calmarte**

Subí mis cosas al auto y me dirigí a la universidad, no me dio tiempo de peinarme asíque me tome el pelo con un moño y bebí el café que había hecho recién pero por culpa de unos mocosos que se les ocurrió cruzar justo cuando iba pasando se me dio vuelta en mi jeans y mi auto.

-Ha! Maldición-dije muy enojada mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder alcanzar el vaso que estaba debajo del asiento mientras seguía manejando ciegamente, cuando por fin encontré el endemoniado objeto siento una bocina del otro lado, subí la cabeza y juro que casi me desmayo ahí mismo, un auto venia directo a mi para hacerme picadillo.

Frene con todo lo que puede y en eso me golpee en la cabeza con el manubrio, esta me sangraba y un tipo de cabello blanco salio del auto gritándome de que donde mierda había aprendido a manejar. Me dolía al extremo la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, el chico se percato de ello ya que abrió la puerta del auto y me miro.

-Oh...Dios-dijo el chico antes de que me desmayara.

**tienes que dejar houu**

**de gritar cada momento houu hooo**

**de patear las cosas que no merecen ser pateadas.**

Abrí los ojos y vi mi alrededor todo blanco, estaré muerta?...me trate de parar pero unos brazos fuertes me detuvieron, trate de soltarme pero solo logre aturdirme mas, levante la vista y unos ojos rubíes me miraban de hito en hito.

-Estas bien?-me pregunto un chico de ojos rubíes

-He?-fue lo que atine a decir

-De que si estas bien?-volvió insistir el chico

-Que paso?-dije mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza y así me di cuenta de que estaba vendada-D-donde demonios estoy?-pregunto ahora un poco mas desesperada mientras recordaba el jeans sucio con café, mi auto y un auto viniendo hacia mi-Quien eres?-preguntaba ahora _SI _exaltada recordando la cara del chico-Por que no estoy en mi auto yendo camino a la universidad!-grite mientras tiritaba.

-O-oye, relájate-dijo el chico albino quien me miraba asustado y llamaba a gritos a una enfermera mientras esta venia corriendo a ponerme un calmante, cuando ya me había pinchado sentí el efecto, me iba quedando lentamente dormida, busque la mano del albino mientras mi ojos botaban lagrimas.

-Dale a Blair...su comida-dije un susurro- y q-que no cambian las notas...del examen...-susurre patéticamente yéndome en un baio profundo quedándome con la imagen del albino mirándome sorprendido y confundido ante lo que dije.

Esto definitivamente esta mal...el yogurt caduca hoy! Y no llegare a casa a ver el ultimo capitulo de "_amores de hermanos, desamores de enemigos"._

**tu locura temporal tienen que remunerar, houu**

**que toda la energía se use a nuestro favor**

Se podrían preguntar como una chica de 26 años con una profesión de profesora de historia en la mejor universidad del país llamada Shibbusen termina en el hospital con una contusión craneana y con una depresión por Stress laboral con un chico al cual NUNCA ha visto en su vida y ahora tiene que soportarlo mientras se tortura mentalmente con los exámenes, trabajos y tareas que les espera por revisar en tan solo 5 días –mi licencia- y que supuestamente espera poder relajarse siendo que su medico de cabecera no es mas que Frank Stein el descerebrado amigo del idiota de su padre y progenitor del maldito albino que me hizo venir a aquí con el bendito nombre de Soul, pueda sobrevivir a esto? Pues ni yo misma lo se.

-Vamos Maka, tómalo como vacaciones-dijo el albino mientras se acostaba en la cama y me tomaba un mechón de pelo rubio enredado y jugaba con el-además encuentro que si no hubiese sido por el bendito café no nos hubiéramos visto nunca y no pondría suceder nada de esto...-dijo con una sonrisa que sabia que conocía de algún lado pero en estos momentos no la recordaba.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunte mientras lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Huy! Pero que fría...hay que calentarte-dijo mientras se ponía encima de mi tratando de besarme.

**no destruyas ese ardor esta mal pensado huuu oo**

**mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que soy yo**

**y date cuenta que soy yo**

Yo le sonreí no lo iba a dejar, no señor asíque encamine mi mano por su pecho lenta y provocativamente a lo largo hasta que llegue a un punto –delicado-para los hombres y lo apreté con fuerza.

-Ha!-gimió de dolor mientras se iba a un lado de la camilla acurrucándose y poniendo sus manos en su entrepierna-cuando cambiaras-me dijo con pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Alimentaste a Blair?-pregunte

-Si, mama-me respondió aun abrazándose en posición fetal

-Y respecto a tu pregunta, nunca cambiare por que hasta ahora me a ido bien tengo un apartamento, un gato, un auto y tengo un yogurt vencido en mi refrigerador que creo cuando llegue me lo comeré-dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Y el amor cariño?- me pregunto Soul- una persona normal no le puede faltar su dosis diaria...de sexo

-Sexo, no? –Dije y Soul asintió-pues me da igual, con tal de que tenga una cama caliente donde dormir soy feliz...-y seguí mirando y envidiando a las nubes.

**eres densa estas de muy mal humor huooo**

**dices cosas sin sentido hooo houuu**

**tienes que bajarle**

-Bienvenida a casa! Maka-chan~ -dijo Soul mientras me traía cargada al estilo princesa por que según el _"Una muñequita de porcelana no puede ensuciarse los pantalones con café"_ o cosas raras así molestándome con el accidente.

Tengo que admitirlo, Soul me a hecho por momentos olvidar lo horrible que es mi vida, hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto y a pesar de mostrarme fría y manipuladora lograba a veces sacarme risas y tengo que admitirlo era muy guapo aunque aun no entiendo la actitud de el con eso de ayudarme...ósea estuvo día y noche en el hospital asiéndome compañía.

-Cada vez que entro a tu departamento no me dejo de sorprender -murmuro mirando para todos lados

Realmente es un idiota de primera, pervertido y muy, muy mal conductor, pero aun así a logrado entibiar mi corazoncito frío y destruido cosa que me da mala espina por que se que esto esta mal, no puedo dejar que entre mas en vida si no la que terminara sufriendo aquí soy yo.

-Si me ha costado años de trabajo-le respondí

No, no puedo simplemente lo voy a sacar de mi vida ahora mismo.

-Me invitaras a co—lo corté al instante

-No...-le dije mientras le cerraba la puerta de mi departamento en la cara e iba al baño.

Mientras me estaba bañando sentí ruidos de la parte trasera del departamento asíque tome una toalla envolviéndome con ella el cuerpo, fui a ver que sucedía no sin antes tomar precauciones como coger el florero de bronce reliquia de mi familia, con el cual are sufrir a sea quien sea.

**tienes que dejar huoo**

**de decir que esto termino huoo**

**para de insultarme**

**que ya no aguanto una ofensa más**

Me acerque al balcón- vivo en el sexto piso- y no logre vislumbrar nada, suspire me acerque a la baranda de el y me puse en cuclillas para mirar mejor hacia abajo y ahí lo vi, colgando de una rama.

Es que, es posible que una persona de 27 años –con un supuesto desarrollo mental- este encaramado en una rama de árbol tratando de entrar a un departamento ajeno? Pues creo que no.

-Que haces, Soul?-dije con desgano mientras lo miraba desde arriba como quien ve a su perrito faldero pidiéndole un poco de comida

-Que...no es o-obvio-dijo jadeando- e-estoy...tratando de subir a tu...de...departamento-respondió

-He...-dije mientras me miraba las uñas-sabes yo me estaba bañando tranquilamente hasta que una bestia se le ocurrió hacer escándalo afuera de mi dormitorio...-lo mire y vi que estaba cada vez mas cerca-por que demonios no te fuiste?

**tienes que dejar huoo**

**de decir que esto termino huoo**

**para de insultarme**

**que ya no aguanto una ofensa más**

Espere la respuesta mientras Soul se subía a ala terraza y pisa el suelo, unas vez que lo logro exhalo hondo y miro con una sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo y fastidio que ponía.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora?, es que no sabes que tengo que hacer muchas cosas como para estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí?-le reproche-eres un idiota y de seguro no sabes siquiera lo que es levantarse temprano...

-Terminaste?-pregunto tranquilo y con una expresión demasiada serena-Por que si es así, bésame...déjame complacerte y relajarte antes de que empieces el fastidioso día laboral otra vez...

**tu locura temporal tienen que remunerar houu**

**que toda la energía se use a nuestro favor**

-Te amo-me dijo así, tranquilamente

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

-Q-que de que?-dije mientras apretaba con fuerza la toalla que me cubría-tu estas bromeado...no...no es verdad tu-no pude porque sentí una presión en mis labios que impedían hablar, Soul me estaba besando! recién me di cuenta.

Que hago?...bien Maka sepárate de el y pégale una cachetada, no, métele una demanda por acoso sexual y así puedes ganar un poco de dinero fácil...o si eso are...espera! no le correspondas, no no, NO!

Soul entrelazo los brazos en mi cintura y yo se los puse en el cuello mientras jugábamos lentamente con nuestras bocas, se sentía muy esto...baje una mano y acaricie su pecho por enzima de la ropa haciendo que Soul gimiera sonreí entre el beso.

En tanto el pervertido me empezaba a soltar lentamente la toalla, yo trataba de sujetarla fuerte, no iba a dejar que me tocara, nos separábamos por falta de aire pero nos volvíamos a unir mientras cada vez, beso tras beso se iba poniendo mas apasionado, sorprendiéndome ya que yo no era así...

Nos separamos y yo sentía mi cara arder, Soul sonreía y yo miraba el piso llena de vergüenza asíque opte por lo mas sano, salir corriendo, Soul al darse cuenta de esto me tomo del brazo pero yo logre zafarme.

-Maka, espera!-me grito Soul, pero cerré el ventanal en su cara y me fui a esconder entre las sabanas de mi gran cama, como niña pequeña, me doy vergüenza ajena.

Sentí como unas manos tanteaban mi cuerpo buscando una parte en especifica, Soul la encontró y el maldito me jalo de los pies dejándome frente a frente, el sobre mi, bajo la oscuridad y mi toalla.

**no destruyas ese ardor esta mal pensado huuu ooo**

**mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que soy yo**

**y date cuenta que soy yo**

-Q-que quieres?-le pregunte cohibida, sonrojada y con vergüenza

-Saber si me amas...-susurro Soul

-P-pues...pues...-le dije mirando la pared-yo lo que siento por ti...es...un aprecio no?

-Mooo, Maka~ eres mala, primero me enamoras y luego me rechazas-dijo Soul mientras me hacia un puchero

-Y-yo no te he rechazado...-murmure

-Entonces me amas?-volvió a insistir

-Pues...pues...no venias a desestrezarme?-pregunte evadiendo la pregunta

-Si

-Y que esperas, que el conejo de pascua me traiga huevitos?-le dije produciendo que Soul riera y luego me besara apasionadamente mientras yo le correspondía y sus manos comenzaban a desprender mi toalla de mi cuerpo.

**tienes que dejar huoo**

**de decir que esto termino huoo**

**para de insultarme**

**que ya no aguanto una ofensa mas**

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol dándome directamente en la cara, abrí mis ojos y di con el techo blanco de mi habitación.

Suspire. Otro maldito día laboral empezaba y ahora con la licencia...esperen...

¡¿LICENCIA?

Me senté en la cama mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo: el accidente, mi licencia, trabajo, Soul, trabajo, Soul.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que levantaba la sabana que me tapaba, anoche Soul subió por mi balcón, me beso y..._lo hicimos._

Voltee la cabeza algo asustada y ahí estaba durmiendo al lado mío, el saco con bolas, mantuve la mirada pensado que realmente se veía tierno y me volví a recostar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrado.

Percibí un movimiento sutil al lado mío pero no le di importancia hasta que sentí una presión en una de mis _niñas_, era la mono de Soul me enoje y empuje al idiota de la cama, ni se despertó, asíque por eso lo deje tirado en el piso en pelotas y tome algo de mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para irme a trabajar.

**tu locura temporal tienen que remunerar houu**

**que toda la energía se use a nuestro favor**

Tome mi auto y algo temerosa lo encendí, por que se quiera o no casi pierdo mi vida en el, me fui al Shibbusen donde seguramente tendría una pila de trabajos, pruebas esperándome...aparte de la que ya tengo en casa. _Aparte de Soul._

No me di cuenta de que había llegado a la universidad hasta que sentí el afectuoso saludo de la profesora de ciencias.

-Blair-le dije asfixiada mientras trataba de sacar mi cara de entre sus pechos gigantes-me ahogas

-Perdón! Maka-chan..lo que se sucede es que Blair estuvo muy preocupada por lo del accidente y QUE ES ESO?-grito exaltada haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia donde miraba mi amiga y colega

-S-Soul-alcance a susurrar mientras una gota caía por cien, realmente este es un verdadero idiota.

**No destruyas ese ardor esta mal pensado huuu ooo**

**mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que soy yo**

**y date cuenta que soy yo**

-Y bien –dije mientras una venita salía por mi cien- que mierda haces aquí? sa hijito de papi- pregunté mientras me cruzaba de piernas en la sala de profesores y veía Soul quien iba vestido de un corazón gigante con flores y todas esas burradas.

-Pues enamorarte no?-respondió mientras se reía-aunque con lo que paso anoche creo que fue suficiente Makita

Abrí los ojos y me sonroje, desvíe mi mirada al piso

-P-pues no lo creo...-respondí rápidamente-tan solo fue normal...

-Normal?...-pregunto Soul, para luego sacarse el traje y dejarme verlo con la ropa de ayer-Pues si fue normal-susurro mientras me tomaba del brazos y me jalaba-ahora de te are gozar y retorcerte de placer, Maka-susurro en mi oído para luego adentrarme en el baño de los profesores.

Yo simplemente me deje hacer..._me doy vergüenza ajena_

**la adicción emocional**

**es una presión arterial**

**se que todo es eventual**

**no lo tomo personal**

Hace un mes que empecé con esta extraña relación, Soul me traía regalos, serenatas, a el mismo con un moño justo cuando estaba en clases...en fin creo cada vez se esta ganando un trocito de mi corazón y creo que me da..._miedo._

Ahora estoy en una sala de espera esperando a que el psicólogo me llame ya que creo sinceramente que no es normal tenerle miedo a este sentimiento, llevo como dos horas dormitando cuando un mensaje de Soul me despierta.

"_Donde estas?...te estoy esperando en tu departamento con mucha crema en mi cuerpo"_ –puso el

Yo le respondí:

"_Estoy haciendo algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho asíque déjame"_

Luego de unos segundos me llego otro mensaje

"_En donde estas?_

Y yo le puse:

"_Y a ti que te importa"_

Respondió

"_Iré a donde sea que estés..."_

-Ha! Maldito, Soul y sus "Ire a donde sea"-me enoje-no es mas que un idiota calentón...

-Maka Albarn-salio la enfermera

Entre a la consulta y ahí estaba mi padre mirándome extrañado por que estuviera haciendo acto de presencia en ese lugar. Me senté y me cruce de piernas mientras dejaba que me miraba de arriba hacia abajo y pues yo también lo habrá hecho, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vio.

-Esta hermosa...-susurro titubeante- y q-que te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a que me liberes...-susurre mientras mi ojos se ponían llorosos-me he enamorado de alguien-le decía- pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que me pueda causar-Spirit me miraba callado-cuando hacemos el amor, tengo miedo y aun tengo más miedo cuando se va, y pienso que me va a engañar con alguien...por eso-

-Perdóname...-susurro mi padre- por no haber sido capaz de vislumbrar aquel daño que el producía tanto a ti como a tu madre mis mentiras, por eso Maka por favor perdóname-dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba.

**la adicción emocional**

**es una presión arterial**

**se que todo es eventual**

**anestesia general**

Salí de la consulta y me senté en la sala de espera un rato, mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás esperando que los efectos de aquella conversación que tuve con mi padre se fueran, estuve dentro casi tres horas, ambos llorábamos y el me pedía perdón a cada rato, le agradecí inmensamente aquello ya que me hizo despertar y darme cuanta de que en la vida hay que correr riesgos por todo aquello que nos haga bien.

Y Soul me hace bien a mi.

-Asíque aquí estabas-dijo una voz mientras yo abría los ojos y lo miraba-estabas llorando, Maka?-me pregunto y yo por respuesta lo abrase.

-Te amo...-susurre en su pecho

-Yo también-me dijo Soul mientras me abrazaba-pero me vas a contar por que llorabas-dijo

-De felicidad Soul-y lo bese mientras me respondía-Vamos a comer esa crema-susurre en su oído

-Pero ya me la saque-protesto

-No importa, me la pongo yo-le sonreí y el también me sonrío-pero me ayudaras a corregir exámenes.

-Vale, vale total estoy con licencia todavía...-susurro mientras caminábamos y pasaba un brazo por mi cuello y me abrazaba.

**Fin!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>  
><strong>


End file.
